Panel mounted electrical connectors are well known in the art, and such a connector generally includes a housing mounting a plurality of terminals for mating with a complementary connector. The housing may be mounted to a generally rigid panel for mating of the connector with the complementary connector through an opening in the panel, or the housing may be mounted on the panel simply for structural or support purposes within a circuit interconnection system.
Various means are used to mount the connector to a panel. The most prominent mounting means usually includes mounting clips or brackets operatively associated between the connector housing and the panel to mount and hold the connector to the panel. A problem with such separate mounting components is that they add to the cost of such panel mounting systems, in both the manufacturing and assembling of the systems. Other panel mounting systems have included simple mounting pegs or board locks which project from the connector housing through holes in the panel or planar substrate. A problem with simple mounting pegs or board locks is that they are not sufficiently sturdy to withstand substantial mating forces on the mounted connector.
There is a definite need for a new and improved approach to mounting electrical connectors to panels or other planar substrates, particularly a system which is inexpensive to manufacture, simple to use and reliable and sturdy in operation. This invention is directed to satisfying that need and solving the problems identified above.